Taking care
by OP-zosan
Summary: Drabble request. Genderbender Sanji, Sanjiko. Penguin of Heart Pirates takes care of the blonde chef. AU


_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

She was waken up by the constant knocking on her front door. First she though it was her imagination and that she was still dreaming but the knocking continued even when she cracked open an eye. Then she tried muffling the sound out by covering her ears with her pillow, hoping whoever was the door would think that she's not at home and leave.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Finally, she gave up. Groaning, she sat straight up on her bed, glancing to her bedside stand, trying to see the time. Adjusting her eyes to the sunlight, she stared at the digital clock sitting on her bedside.

_4.00pm_

Turning her head to take a second look, she realised she had been asleep for only two hours before the persistent knocking began.

_Ugh._

Whoever it was, was going to get a very hard kick to the moon and she's leaving him there.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Sighing, she swung her legs over the side of her bed, shifting her feet into her blue, fuzzy slippers, slipping her arms into her blue robe and slowly made her way over to greet whoever she had to kick. Taking very small steps, she walked leaning against the walls towards the knocking.

**_Knock. Knock. Knock._**

"WHAT?!" She opened the door rather forcefully, almost yanking the door off its hinges. But she was knocked on her head a couple of times, before she was answered. Apparently the person had been knocking constantly while staring at his cellphone.

"Ow!" She tilted her head away from the offending fist to get a look of the victim of her kicks. "Penguin?" Her eyebrow raised upon seeing the familiar hat and face.

"Sanjiko! Finally! I was starting to get worried." He said, keeping his cellphone in his pocket and then his hands started to touch her forehead and neck. "Are you alright? I heard you were home, sick. Cap' told me. Are you alright? Why wasn't your cell phone on? Are you okay?" She could tell that he was worried by the way he was repeating himself, worry pasted over his face.

"Come in, Pengy." He ushered her in, almost wanting to carry her, and closed the door after he walked in. She scowled at him when he attempted to pick her up.

"I'm fine."

_Cough._

"No you're not." He glared at her. She was starting to cough again and she can feel her temperature raising. It was rare for her to fall sick. Actually she made it a point to never fall sick. She didn't want to miss being at work, in the kitchen. But this time, she was sent home by the staff and the shitty old man. Apparently, according to them, she almost collapsed over a fire. His hand on her forehead again, "You're heating up. Come on. Let's get you into bed." He scooped her up and gently carried her back to her room.

_Cough._ "It is your fault that I am out of bed, you know that?" She said meekly, nuzzling into his chest.

"Well, if you had given me your apartment key, then I wouldn't have to knock till kingdom come before you opened."

"Tch. It's not that easy. You've got to earn it." She teased, her eyes closing on her, sleeping threatening to capture her again. The way he was carrying her, the gently motion of his walk, the warmth and his voice, brought her back to dreamland as he laid her down on back in bed.

"Stubborn cook." He smirked, gently brushing her blonde hair away from her face. He quietly walked out, closing the door, leaving her to sleep and went to the kitchen to make something easy for her to eat.

/

The next time she woke, her room was dark so was the sky. Opening her eyes, adjusting to the darkness, she looked at her clock. Her hand rubbing her tummy as she continued to lie in bed. Her stomach started to growl as if to answer her back. Leaving the comfort of her bed, again, she stepped out to blinding lights and the delicious aroma of home cooked food. She inched towards her kitchen and saw Penguin standing over the stove, frown on his face, in her pink apron. She chuckled at the sight, making Penguin turn towards her, his face red.

"Hey. You're up. Feeling better?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, his other holding on to a ladle.

"Much better. Thanks. What you making over there?" She took a seat on the breakfast nook, and placed both her elbows on the counter.

"Soup." He had turned back to hide his blush.

"Smells nice."

"It's almost done. I didn't think you'll wake so soon."

She watched quietly as he moved about in her kitchen. Making her soup. Usually if someone was in her kitchen, she would have kicked that person hard on the head, especially if that person was Luffy. That boy knew no pain nor was his stomach ever full. An unguarded kitchen was a lost clause and she knew that, from experience. However, watching Penguin work with ease, she realised that if that person was him, she'll be okay with that. She smiled at that thought.

_Maybe I should give him that key. Maybe._

Just as her mind was beginning to be filled with Penguin and the possibility of cohabiting, a bowl of hot steamy soup was placed in front of her.

"Drink up and back to bed."

"What? I'm not a pig!"

"You're not. But you're sick. So no arguments."

"Tch. Shitty Penguin. I'm no child."

"You're not. But you're precious like one." He ruffled her blonde hair, and she could only hide her blush in that bowl.

"Mmm. Not bad for a mechanic."

He laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "I do have to cook for Shachi and the rest."

She finished her soup as he watched, washing all the dishes after. After much arguments, she gave in and went back to bed with Penguin in tow.

"Just to make sure." He said. She crawled back into bed, as he slipped beside her, sitting up against the head board and she snuggled up to him. "Oh. Just so that you know. I'm planning to stay over tonight as well."

She looked up, surprised.

"Someone has to take care of you." He poked her nose with his index finger. "Now sleep." And he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Good night, Pengy." She said, nuzzling into his tee shirt. Her voice soft and shy. "And thank you." She said before falling back to sleep.

"Silly girl. You don't have to thank me. I do it because I like you." He patted her head before placing a soft kiss on her head before closing his eyes to rest.


End file.
